battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield Wiki:In Real Life Information
It is policy that under most circumstances, In Real Life information must not be used within the main body of an article including the Trivia section, and is only permitted in the introductory section at the beginning of the article page. This means that any in-game inaccuracies relating to real world behaviours (i.e. physics) or representations of weapons, equipment, vehicles, factions etc. are not considered notable additions to articles. This rule applies to anachronisms, historical inaccuracies, and perceived gameplay omissions that are based on references to the real world, and applies regardless of however major or minor the felt level of such inaccuracies. While it is understandable that real world comparisons may be interesting or considered as trivia in their own right, the Battlefield Wiki is foremost used for the accessing of information about the Battlefield series of video games, and not as a source of information about the real world. The addition of real world information that is not reflective of in-game content can be lead to confusion about what is actually represented in-game. A perceived inaccuracy may in fact be an intentional design choices by the developers for the sake of balance or economising assets, and thus not necessarily inaccurate. In other cases, such additions may make the trivia sections of weapon or vehicle pages into a long list of technical information, effectively useless to the primary wiki audience of people looking for that pertaining to gameplay only. The following examples are policy violations of BF:IRL and would be removed: *"The C96's reloading animation in-game is incorrect as there is no slide hold open mechanism on the real weapon." *"The Huot Automatic rifle, despite being showed in Battlefield 1, was not used in World War I, as it was a prototype at the time." *"In real life, the Mi-24 Hind has a GSh-30K flexible twin-barrel 30mm nose cannon instead of the 20mm Cannon listed in-game. Also the variant seen in Battlefield: Bad Company is a Mi-35 MkIII SuperHind used by South Africa, but is just named as the Mi-24 Hind in game and is used by Russia. *"The German Empire in Battlefield 1 has an Afro-German as its team Scout. This is either a reference to the Schutztruppe who served in the German African colonies or the very few Afro-Germans who served in the German Military on the European mainland as support personnel. However, the Schutztruppe never fought in the European theatre and it is unknown why DICE added this." *"Any shotgun in Battlefield 4 should be unable to pierce even pistol rated kevlar vests, and wouldn't have a chance in hell of penetrating ceramic strike faces worn by the military." The general principle is if your edit contains the words "in real life", it will most likely be violating this policy. There are some exceptions concerning such IRL information in the main article body. Articles which are directly related to real life are allowed to bypass this policy, such as articles about the individual Battlefield games (eg. Battlefield 1) and their developers (eg. Digital Illusions CE Los Angeles). Trivia notes regarding sources and/or quotes from official DICE employees that relate to real life, which may for example include references to the real operation of a weapon or real-world event that inspired a multiplayer map, are also allowed in their respective pages, although these Trivia notes must be sourced or they will be removed. Furthermore, inaccuracies that were specifically stated to be mistakes by developers and/or later corrected is considered notable (see My Country Calling#Trivia). The introductory section of an article is also exempt from this policy and can contain real world information about a weapon, vehicle or faction, as well as a photograph or image from outside the game, and may cite sources linking to external websites including real world information. However, as a page introduction the section must be relatively short, concise and not overly technical. Priority for this section is to provide some context to the main body without being an exhaustive real world article on its own (see BF:MOS). Ultimately this policy is in place to retain this wiki's focus on the games themselves. Other websites may have their own policies that specifically allows for or encourages the comparison between games and real life, such as IMFDB.